prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me/@comment-25584522-20150202112708
I need to clarify something, and it is pretty important to me, so I'd appreciate if anyone could read this. Some of you may not know, but a few days ago I wrote a comment here about the fact that Marlene is getting too much harsh comments about her looks and whether we should laugh at her botox. For some reason some people chose to interpret my comment as an individually comment that was meant to someone in specific. It was never my intention to attack anyone in particular. Due to the fact that it was written late in night in my country (3 a.m.), I left the wikia without commenting or explaining my critisizm, which was written with good faith and with no bad intention. As such, some users here decided to take this a step further and subtly attacked my comment. Those who did this know who I'm talking about. Those comments of yours really, really hurted me. I was shocked to read those words from a member whom I considered to be one of the greatest here, that it broke my heart while I read his/her comment. Yesterday I said I'm leaving for good this wikia. I came back this morning, and decided to give it a second chance. Apparently I was wrong, because the comments continued. Since the people who kept (subtly, of course) attacking me never stopped to think about the ''consecquenses (and their impact on me and others) ''of their acts, I thought defending myself again would be needed. Those of you who think I can't handle humour, or the fact that I can't handle the truth, are wrong. People who have known me for the last couple of months know that I'm a big critical of Marlene. I don't have good words to say about the way she handles PLL right now, or the fact that she keeps lying to the fans. And yes, the joke about chucky was funny at first, but after a while - all hell broke loose. It became too much. People twisted my words into saying that critisizm about Marlene isn't allowed. That's not true, and I never said that. But being critical of someone doesn't give anyone the permission to bash them on their looks or anything that not related to his work. And it doesn't matter if the person isn't aware to the bashing. I have enormous respect to Marlene for developing PLL into one of greatest things that I consider to be a special part of me. PLL helped me discover amazing things I never thought I had (like writning in English,' a language I don't even speak as a first language'). Sure, PLL not perfect, but it gave a lot of good memories for the future. Another thing that really bugged me is the fact that people claimed that I couldn't, or avoided, being in a confrontation. And as some of the members here will tell you, that's not true either. I've been in at least one arguement every few days since I came here. I never backed down, and if I hurted someone, I always '''apologized. specific dicussion that was being discussed that day was already being over with others. I didn't see the need to bring it back a day later. I don't think i have anything more to say. '''I'm truly sorry and deeply regret if my critisizm somehow offended anyone, or if it seemed like it was an aggressive attack on my part. It never was. <3